


Present

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this New Year, I vow to be present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present

This year I resolve to be present in each moment. For so long, I've been looking away, looking back, lost from whatever I was doing. I was there, but a part of my mind was always away. I was half living in my dreams: thinking of Mal, thinking of what I could have done, should have done. Thinking three steps ahead and two behind, second guessing steps before I made them. But no more. This year I'm home. I'm with my children, my family again. And I will be there for them. No matter what. My dreams can't take me away anymore.


End file.
